


CJ

by ToastedOcelot



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Cat, Cat Point of View, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedOcelot/pseuds/ToastedOcelot
Summary: Just a little piece from Calamity Jane's perspective about Nicole and Waverly.





	CJ

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece from Calamity Jane's perspective about Nicole and Waverly.

I am lying in a beam of sunlight which has escaped through the gap in the curtains in the living room. I yawn, stretch and realise that I am not in my usual place curled up next to the tall one in the bedroom.   
She was here again last night, my owners new 'friend' and the house smells like her perfume; delicate and floral. I roll on my back and scratch myself against the rug, hmm I have a itch and usually my owner is there on demand to give me scratches. I hear giggles from upstairs and my ears prick at the sound of her high voice. Its my turn for attention, so I slink off down the corridor. The door which is usually left ajar for me to come and go as I please, instead today is firmly shut and there is a t-shirt left strewn outside the room. I begin to purr and paw at the door ensuring they know I am there and require attention immediately. The giggles subside for a moment and turn to hushed whispers. They are ignoring me! I turn the purring up a notch and employ the use of my claws which I know my owner will dislike.   
'Ssh ssh I know Waverly, let me just feed Calamity and I'll be...right back' the sentence broken by a kissing sound.  
The springs on the bed creaked suddenly and I heard the tall one scramble to find some clothes from her chest of drawers. Then the door swings open and she appears with her hair tied in a loose bun, a few loose ends stuck out at odd angles wearing her police academy t-shirt and a pair of shorts.  
I stare up at her and that goofy grin on her face, and cock my head to the side.  
'I'll be right back' she says to the shorter one who is still lying in bed with the duvet tucked up to her waist. 'Let me just take care of this little lady' she says bending down to scratch me on the forehead, ahh scratches just what I needed, hey wait a second come back I demand more scratches. I scarper after her down the hallway towards the kitchen. When I finally catch up with her, and wow she can move fast for a human, I notice she is smiling slightly to herself. Just a little smile which curls at the edge of her mouth as she fixes two cups of coffee and a bowl of kibble for me.   
'Meow' I demand and she squats down to my level 'what do you want girl?' I stare at her until she caves and scratches my back and I wind around her legs. She stands up again and flicks on the radio and begins to dance around the kitchen while she makes some toast. I hear a floorboard creak as the smaller one comes down the hallway entering the kitchen. I watch them as they begin to sway to some music on the radio. What strange beings. I lick my lips and continue eating my food.   
I look back towards the humans who are now hugging and sneaking kisses while preparing breakfast. I guess they are sweet together, the shorter one is nicer to me than the previous girlfriend, but no one beats Randy Nedley because he always sneaks me in bits of chicken.


End file.
